Poppin' Tags
by Raphi-girl
Summary: April's got her headphones in and keeps humming a song and everyone wants to know just what it is!


"_Bada, badada, badada, bada..."_

Casey stared, his coffee cup paused mid-sip, as his red-head girlfriend bobbed her head and swung her hips to the beat of her headphones. Whatever she was listening to had some sick bass line. Casey, although he had to sadly admit that his girl had no excess boy fat whatsoever, he couldn't help, but watch as she shook what little she had. It was fun watching his ever-so uptight babe let loose a little.

He just wanted to know what she was listening to…

"_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green,  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me,  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets~!  
Sssssssssssss~!"_

The turtles had never heard April sing before. As of right now, they were all standing, frozen in place, as April wiggled and, what they thought it was, danced and sang to what her iPod was blaring in her ears. It wasn't that she was a bad singing, because she really was very good. What bothered them was the falsetto she was singing in.

Since they had known her for years, they had become used to her softer, feminine voice. The way she was sing was rather…male…

What was she listening to?

"_I'ma take your grandma's style, I'ma take your grandma's style,  
No for real - ask your grandma - can I have her hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'!"_

Casey pointed at April as he tried to stop laughing, "See what I mean guys?! She's been like dis' since she woke up dis' mornin'!"

"Maybe she sick or somethin'…" Raph muttered as he watched April twirl around and make circles with her slim hips, "…real sick…"

"What's the matter, dude? Not used to seein' a hot chick shake her booty?" Mikey teased, effectively ignoring the glare Casey shot him.

Don rolled his eyes, "What we should be worried about is her hearing. Can you imagine what that bass is doing to her ears?"

"_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard,  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard,  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello,  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, heck no,  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those,  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"!"_

Master Splinter tried not to smile as he too watched Miss O'Neil prance around the Lair and shake her body. As the ever calm and collected sensei, no one seemed to suspect that he was in fact, very interested in the young women who had made a place for herself in the Hamato family.

In a sense, he supposed, it was rather perverse that he thought of the young woman as a fine looking young lady, with a gorgeous body that was blessed in all the right places.

"Grr…"

Master Splinter looked up as Casey glowered over his shoulder at April, "What is wrong, Mr. Jones?"

"She said she was too busy ta' talk ta' me right now…"

All four of Master Splinter's sons laughed, which only earned them a glare from the seemingly forgotten man.

"A wise man once said, _'Any man that doesn't learn to laugh at rejection is worthless as a man._'"

"_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?__  
__What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?__  
__I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that ,__  
__One girl's trash, that's another girl's come-up,__  
__Thank your grandma for donating that plaid button-up shirt,__  
__'Cause right now I'm up in here stuntin',__  
__I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons),__  
__I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons),__  
__Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy,__  
__I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that mother-trucker~!"_

Casey was getting real tired of being ignored. For the past five hour straight, April had had her headphones plugged into her ears and had been steadily ignoring him, even going so far as to tell him she was busy, when she was just dancing around and doing nothing else! Casey was reaching the point where he wanted to just pulled the ear buds from the red-heads ears and ask her just what the hell she was listening to.

…Or was that what she wanted him to do?

In Casey's own twisted, demented mind, April always did stuff with an ulterior motive. Something to do with April being a woman and not to be trusted with what emotion or feeling shown on the surface.

Casey suddenly did a double take as April dipped low to the ground and then popped back up. In his peripheral he could see that Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey had done the same as well.

Who the hell said it was okay for anyone other than him to ogle his girl?!

"_I'm gonna pop some tags,  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket,  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up,  
This is freaking awesome~!  
I wear your grandma's clothes,  
I look incredible,  
I'm in this big old coat,  
From that thrift shop down the road~!"_

Leo's eyes popped open wide, "You're listening to '_Thrift Shop_'?!"

"What's that, Leo?" Don asked as he tried to tear his eyes from April's still wiggling body.

"Ya' mean that song by Macklemore? The creepy lookin' guy dat' wears da' big fur coat an' the Batman footie pajamas?" Raph said as he gave April an even more wary stare, "Da' hell is wrong with her? She ain't even singin' it right…"

April suddenly popped up behind them all with a creepy grin on her face, "That's because I'm a girl and girls don't curse. And why ever would I want to wear someone's grandfather's clothes? That's just weird."

"B-but … then where did ya' get all da' stuff ya' wearin' now?!" Casey said, dumbstruck.

"_These_ pants are vintage Chino's and this top is a vintage Chanel tank. Not to mention this adorable button up is something I found at the shop, another vintage John Ashford's! Oh, and these alligator shoes are classic Bally's! God, guys. How did you not know this?" April rolled her eyes at the five clueless males in front of her, "Well, I'm gonna go home. '_True Blood_' is on in like fifteen minutes. I love you guys and all, but not enough to get behind. See ya!"

With that, the red-head skipped out of the Lair, literally. Behind, she had left five confused guys and one perversely happy rat.

Who knew April kept up with modern pop culture?


End file.
